1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing generation device, method and program for electric cable housing components for converting three-dimensional data of electric cable housing components generated by a three-dimensional arrangement adjustment CAD into two-dimensional data by using a computer, and outputting the converted data in the form of drawing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drawings of electric cable housing components of a thermal/nuclear/hydraulic plant are generated after arrangement planning is performed at the time of plant layout. Recently, this arrangement planning is recently performed by a three-dimensional arrangement adjustment CAD, for the reason of convenience of data input, expansion of the data to the downstream after the data input, and management of the data.
When performing the arrangement planning on electric cable housing components, a designer arranges the electric cable housing components on a three-dimensional space to generate a route of the electric cable housing components by using a three-dimensional arrangement adjustment CAD, thereby generating arrangement data of the electric cable housing components.
On the other hand, because two-dimensional drawing data is required as a drawing to be submitted to a client or a drawing for a construction site material, the three-dimensional data needs to be converted.
However, the electric cable housing components are characterized in being arranged and installed in multi-stages in a vertically stacked manner. Therefore, it was difficult to for a drawing of the electric cable housing components to function as an automatic drawing output.
It was also difficult to represent an intersection point of the mainstream and a branch of the electric cable housing components and an intersection point of the components disposed continuously in series.
In addition, even when attaching route information of the electric cable housing components and information on the vertical direction height or the like to a drawing, it was difficult to determine what section to pull out a lead line from to represent these intersection points on a redundantly represented plan view.
On the other hand, as a conventional method for converting three-dimensional data into two-dimensional data, there is, for example, a method for looking down three-dimensional data in a top direction and outputting the three-dimensional data as a plan view. However, when this method is applied to three-dimensional data of the electric cable housing components, because the electric cable housing components are disposed in multi-stages in a vertically stacked manner, upper and lower electric cable housing components overlap with each other and, as a result, the lower electric cable housing component is hidden on the plan view.
As a method different from the method of using a plan view, in recent tools, there is a tool for automatically outputting an isometric drawing from piping data of a three-dimensional arrangement adjustment CAD. Although the isometric drawing of this case possesses only simple and minimum information required for installation, the isometric drawing is generated with a value guaranteeing that at least there is not problem in the installation as long as the information is output.
Another thing considered is to represent the electric cable housing components using an isometric drawing as a long component such as a pipe. However, even with the isometric drawing, it is difficult to draw a drawing that clearly represents the relationship between the upper and lower electric cable housing components disposed in multi-stages in a vertically stacked manner.
Therefore, in the conventional technology, because it was difficult to use the three-dimensional data of the electric cable housing components to automatically output a drawing useful as the two-dimensional data while having the three-dimensional data, the drawing of the two-dimensional data had to be generated manually. However, since generating a drawing of the two-dimensional data manually is laborious and thus a heavy burden on the designer, it was necessary to improve the designer's work by utilizing the three-dimensional data.
As a conventional technology related to the arrangement planning for electric cable housing components, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-257136, for example, describes a technology for calculating a cable route by using a cable layout plan as input data. Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-195544 describes a technology for selecting cable sizes and cable routes in consideration of a voltage drop. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-330887, as a conventional technology related to an arrangement planning for plant equipment, describes a technology for generating an equipment layout design drawing by means of a three-dimensional CAD.
However, the technologies described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-257136, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-195544 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-330887 are not designed to use three-dimensional data to automatically output a drawing useful as the two-dimensional data.
As described above, in the conventional technologies, a drawing of two-dimensional data had to be generated manually while having the three-dimensional data, and such a manual work is laborious and thus a heavy burden on the designer. For this reason, it was necessary to improve the designer's work by utilizing the three-dimensional data.